Something Wicked
by phoenixsong122
Summary: This is only on here until my fictionpress account starts, SORRY.  please stop yelling at me!Phoebe's husband was murdered by a demon,and she's locked in a sanitarium because no one believes her. Until she meets Matt...
1. Intro

a/n: This story does not involve any of the Supernatural characters. This might sounds bad, but this is one of my favorite stories i've written, and i wanted to post it on here. It is merely based on supernatural events, you'll probably notice some similarities to the show.

** Something Wicked Ch. 1**

As she sat on the bed in her cell, Phoebe Moore reflected on the events that put her there. She remembered the night of her husband Travis' death. She remembered his face, his motionless body after the "attack", and the blood. Most of all she remembered the monster who'd killed him, and of course the dreams. Phoebe saw the man who had killed Travis. His eyes were black holes, full of hate, and then they glowed yellow. It happened the same way as she foresaw the two nights before it happened.  
For two nights Phoebe dreamed about the death of her husband. She always woke up scared, and sweating, making sure he was still lying next to her. Both times she brushed the dreams off but continued to have a bad feeling in the back of her mind. She couldn't identify the scene she saw in her dreams. She knew it was dark, and on a street, but she didn't know exactly where. She told Travis about them and he promised to be careful, but it didn't do any good. After his death Phoebe began ranting about what she thought she saw. She talked of demons, magic, and her dreams. She told people what happened but no one believed her, they just thought she felt some sort of guilt for his death, and perhaps was in a bit of shock. After a few weeks of no improvement, her doctors decided they couldn't give her the help she needed and sent her to Winchester Sanitarium. As Phoebe lay on her bed, Dr. Good came to her door and knocked twice.  
"Come in," Phoebe said as she had many times before.  
Dr. Good. Entered. "How are you doing today?" he asked politely, like he did everyday when he came to talk to her.  
"Fine, same as always Dr. Good, and yourself?" Phoebe asked politely in return. She found out quickly that it did her no good to be rude to her doctors.  
"I'm fine thank you. Someone's here to see you Phoebe," Dr. Good told Phoebe, already knowing her next question.  
"Who is it now? More police, or is it another doctor who's come to evaluate me?" Phoebe asked, getting annoyed. Since she'd been there she had talked to the local police twice, the FBI once, and homicide detectives at least three times. Not to mention the 3 different doctors.  
"Yes, it is a police officer, but please be nice, he just wants to ask you a few questions. All he wants to do is help find out who killed your husband, isn't that what you want? The police aren't bad guys Phoebe, they want the same thing you do." Dr. Good said trying to make her feel better about yet another policeman coming to talk to her. She never really liked talking to them in the first place, but now it was getting ridiculous, she had talked to at least eight different officers, including the ones from the night it happened.  
"Okay, I'll talk to him, but if he starts ridiculing me like the last two did, take him out."

a/n- I have this entire story written already, but i don't want to waste my time posting the whle thing on here if no one's going to read it so i would greatly appreciate feedback. Sorry if you're disappointed that there is no Dean or Sam, but i thought "Winchester Sanitarium" was clever. : ) Thanks guys.


	2. Her Story

a/n. Alright, i understand that this is an original story merely based on Supernatural, but my account on Fictionpress hasn't started yet (i have to wait 3 days before i can upload stuff, which is dumb) but because i have nothing better to do at midnight on a thursday night, i thought i'd post a second chapter. Even though this isn't a FAN fiction, i'd still appreciate feedback. Good or bad is fine, i'd jsut like to know what you think.

**Something Wicked Ch. 2**

Dr. Good waved Officer Richter into the room. He had on the usualy blue uniform. "Hi, I'm Matt Richter. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions regarding your husbands murder." Officer Richter was tall, about 6'1", and handsome; he had eyes like the ocean, a beautiful shade of blue. You could easily get lost in them. His hair was just to his ears, straight, dark brown, and glimmered when the sun hit it.   
"I've already talked to the local police, plus the FBI and homicide detectives, not to mention nosey television reporters, and a handful of doctors about what happened." Phoebe stated getting a bit upset.  
"I understand, but after reading your file I decided that I had to talk to you in person." Matt said, hoping she'd understand. He knew how she felt about all the questioning, he'd had to do it himself, not long ago.  
"Fine, what would you like to know?" Phoebe asked, already knowing he'd want all the details of the night Travis died.  
"I'd like to hear the events of the night you're husband died, please leave nothing out." Matt said softly, getting ready to absorb everything Phoebe told him.  
"It happened about five months ago. Travis and I were walking home from diner on a Friday night, it between eight and eight-thirty. We decided to cut through an alley because it was much quicker, and it was cold that night. We were almost out on the other side of the alley when a man behind us darted around and stopped about 7 feet in front of us. He turned around to face and..." Phoebe hesitated a moment. It didn't matter how many times she told it, it never got easier to relive.  
"And what?' Matt asked after she'd paused a moment. He didn't meant o push, but he was curious.  
"His eyes, they were...black, empty, and just evil looking. After he turned to look at us he just stood there staring. Travis asked him what he was doing, and if he wanted something, but he didn't answer. I assumed he wanted our money but he didn't say anything, he just stood there. That's when Travis started yelling; he put his hands on his stomach and gasped. When he took his hands away there was blood on them. Travis collapsed to the ground, he was still conscious but I think his knees gave out. From shock or pain I don't know. That man, he just stood there watching, listening to me scream for help. When Travis fell I saw gashed on his stomach, like he'd been sliced by a knife. They were pretty deep but nothing had touched him! As I was looking at his stomach more gashes appeared, out of no where. There were some on his face and arms, and then the final one to his throat." Phoebe began crying, she always did at that part.

Dr. Good handed her a tissue. After wiping her eyes she continued.

"When I looked back up at that man his eyes weren't black anymore, they were yellow, but you culd still see where his eyeball should be, that was black. When I looked back down at Travis there was a pool of blood surrounding him on the cement. When I looked back at the man, he was gone. I got my cell phone out to call an ambulance but I already knew Travis was dead. I'm still amazed they understood what I was saying on the phone through all my crying, I couldn't barely understand myself. After answering questions at the scene for an hour and then at the police station for another hour and a half, they finally let me go home. I started researching after Travis' funeral, and it gradually became an obsession, it was all I talked about. Then I got myself sent here and have been here for three months, lucky me. Now may I ask you some questions Officer Richter?" Phoebe finished her long story, leaving out no details just as he'd asked.

a/n- honestly, if you read it, and think it sucks, please say so.


End file.
